warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
Welkom bij mijn nieuwe trilogie! Dit gaat over een poesiepoes, Minne, die voor het eerst woudkatten ontmoet. Ze willen haar opnemen in hun clan, maar ze weigert vanwege de gevaren die het woud biedt. Maar dan verhuizen haar tweebenen, en word ze gedumpt. Gaat ze bij haar poesiepoesvrienden, Hector, Nick en Fiora wonen? Of kiest ze voor de Donderclan? Hopelijk vind je het leuk, en ik wil alle mensen bedanken die al mijn andere boeken fijn vonden! Dit is voor hen. Avondpoot HOOFDPERSONAGES: Minne (Minny, Min)- hoofdrol, een jonge witte poes met streepjes op haar oren en voorhoofd in alle tinten bruin. Roetpoot (Roet)- donerkgrijze kater met grasgroene ogen, leerling van de Donderclan. Klauwvacht- gouden kater met donkerblauwe ogen, Roetpoot's mentor en krijger van de Donderclan. Roodpels- rossige poes, Klauwvacht's zus, krijger van de Donderclan. Carl (Carlo, Cacao)- gitzwarte kater met een grijze vlek op zijn rechteroog, en helblauwe ogen. Percy (Per, Perper)- gitzwarte kater, Carl's tweelingbroer, heeft warme amberen ogen en een grijze vlek onder zijn linkeroog. Fiora (Fio, Fifi)- Minne's beste vriendin, een zuiver witte poes met beige vlekken. Nick (Nickie, Ni)- Fiora's broer, een bruine kater met beige borst, heeft een oogje op Minne. Cynthia (Cyn, Cyncy, Thia)- mooie taankleurige poes met gouden ogen. Karen (Kaar, Ka)- Minne's vriendin, zus van Dria, een bruine poes met blauwe ogen. Specialist in boomklimmen. Dria (Dri, Dridri)- Zus van Karen, een kleine lichtbruine poes. Specialist in boomklimmen. Hector (Hec, Hecto)- Vriend van Fiora, Nick en Minne, een zwarte kater. Fiamme (Fia, Fi)- aardige donkerrode poes, onofficiele partner van Percy. thumb|362px|Minne als poesiepoes HOOFDSTUK 1 Ik rekte me uit tot ik trilde, en gaapte toen mijn scherpe tanden bloot. Toen ik lekker soepel was begon ik mijn fijne bruin en wit gestreepte pels te wassen tot hij glad was."Minne!" Fiora, mijn beste vriendin, sprong door haar raam naar binnen. Haar gouden halsband tinkelde even. Achter haar glipte haar broer Nick naar binnen."Hoi Fiora, Nick." Begroete ik ze rustig. Fiora Lachte even."Hebben jouw huismensen geen tijd?! Je zit al de hele dag binnen!" Giechelde ze."Wel, ik... ze hebben niet veel tijd." Miauwde ik blozend. Fiora haalde haar schouders op."Dat is helemaal niet erg!" Ik haalde opgelucht adem. Mijn vriendin kon zo hard doorvragen dat je er gek van werd. Nick likte zijn poot en haalde hem over haar snoet."Waar is Hector?" Vroeg ik."Normaal staat hij te springen om op avontuur te gaan!" Dat was waar, hij was een levend bewijs van hoe hyper katers konden zijn, in tegenstelling tot de saaie Nick. Ik wist dat hij zijn grenzen vaak verlegde, wat gebeurt was toen hun huismensen weg waren. Hij had samen met Nick een party gegeven, of hoe hun huismensen het ook noemden. Hij had alle voedselzakken kapot gebeten, en de vloer was bedekt geweest met brokken. De melkbussen waren van de tafel naar beneden geduwd door Nick en Fiora, en ik was haastig opzij gesprongen toen ze waren ontploft. Nick had luid "Dat was de bedoeling!" geschreeuwd toen ik hem had uitscholden voor een domme zalm."Hé! Ben je er nog!" Fiora's stem wekte me uit mijn gedachtes."O wat?" Vroeg ik verward."Ze zijn met Hector naar de dierenarts! Hij had een snee in zijn poot." Miauwde Nick onverwachts."Dat had je niet verteld!" Miauwde Fiora verontwaardigd."Nou, dan zou je toch flauwgevallen zijn. Ik weet nog steeds niet hoe het komt dat je een oogje op die dikzak hebt!" Sneerde Nick, maar het klonk niet onvriendelijk. Fiora werd knalrood, en klemde haar kaken op elkaar."En jij hebt een oogje op Minne!" Mompelde ze dan boos. Ik voelde hoe mijn wangen rood werden."Dat is niet waar..." Miauwde ik zachtjes. Maar ook Nick had een blos gekregen."Ze is gewoon een vriend!" Miauwde hij zwakjes."Ach hou je kop toch!" Fiora's boze blik werd vervangend door een brede glimlach."O wat hou ik toch van jou!!!! Bij jou voel ik me thuis!" Blérde ze al lachend."Zonder jou sterf ik van de hooooooooonger!!" Twee identieke lenige figuren wrongen zich door het raam naar binnen. Ik herkende ze meteen. Het waren Carl en Percy, een eeneiïge tweeling."Hallo katten, wie is er nu weer verliefd? Ja Fiora, wij kennen dat lied best van buiten!" Percy likte een voorpoot en haalde hem tergend traag over zijn snoet."Precies, dat is nou net waar we altijd naar luisteren!" Vulde Carl aan. Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Ze voelden zich bijzonder omdat ze voor elkaar door konden gaan, echt sukkels. Maar wel aardig."Zeg, Minne, niet kiezen voor Carl, kies mij!" Miauwde Carl, die deed alsof hij Percy was."Hé!" Miauwde Percy verontwaardigd."Je weet best dat Fiamme knapper is!" Miauwde hij ongegeneerd."Hopelijk worden onze jongen slimmer dan mijn lieve broertje!" Hij knipoogde naar me."Nick is toffer dan jullie twee samen!" Siste ik brutaal. Carl leunde voorover."Ja ja, ik weet dat je een oogje op ons hebt, geef maar toe." HIj glimlachte triomfantelijk. Zo makkelijk liet ik hem niet winnen!"Ach, Fiamme en Nick zijn al jaren partners!" Loog ik met een licht glimlachje."WAAAT!!!!!" Carl sprong blazend de lucht in, en gleed uit om met een klap tegen een sputterende Percy aan te vliegen. De twee katers schaterden en vielen van de tafel."Ach die twee!" Fiora glimlachte vriendelijk tegen me. HOOFDSTUK 2 "Minne! Minne! Percy en Carl zijn het woud in gegaan met Hector!" Fiora danste voor me op en neer van woede."Wat?!" Schreeuwde ik. Hoe dom konden ze wel niet zijn?! Er waren woudkatten, en vossen en dassen. Daarbij jaagden de tweebenen in het woud met pijl en boog... ik schudde mijn kop en keek hopeloos naar de grond."We kunnen niets meer doen. Het is te laat." Fluisterde ik. Fiora gaf het niet snel op."Wij, Fiamme, Dria, Karen, Sammie en George kunnen ze toch zoeken?" Vroeg ze onzeker. Haar wit-beige vacht rimpelde even. Fiamme was een donkerrode poes, Dria en Karen, twee zussen, waren allebei bruin en Sammie en George waren wit en donkerbruin met zwart."Hmmm, dat is een idee..." Mompelde ik nadenkend."Ja! Dan ga jij met Karen en Fiamme, Sammie en Dria gaan met George en ik en Nick gaan ook in een groepje." Miauwde Fiora hoopvol. Ik knikte."Met Karen en Fiamme." Ik likte mijn poot en haalde hem over mijn oor. Morgen zou ik officieel zes manen zijn, dus kon je wel meetellen dat ik erg jong was. Een jonge poes. Zou ik kans hebben moest ik neergeschoten worden door een pijl of woudkatten tegenkomen? Vast niet. Maar Percy en Carl waren mijn vrienden, en Hector kon er ook nog door. Ik was te jong voor een halsband, ik zou nooit herkend en teruggebracht worden naar mijn tweebenen! Maar dat waagde ik er wel op."Ga naar de huizen van Karen en Fiamme. Bij Karen kun je ook meteen Dria meenemen, dan haal ik Sammie, George en Nick." Beval Fiora. Ik knikte vlug, sprong het raam uit en lande soepel op mijn slanke kittenpoten. Fiora was nu ongeveer tien manen ouder dan mij. Zestien manen dus. Ik sprong snel over het hek van onze buren, waar Cynthia geeuwend voor de deur lag."Mooi weer hé, Minny. Waar ga je heen?" Vroeg ze rustig. Ik haalde mijn schouders op."Carl en Percy zijn vermist samen met Hector. Ik zou ze gaan zoeken met Fiamme, Nick, George, Sammie, Karen, Dria en Fiora." Miauwde ik opgewekt."Cool! Ik doe mee!" Cynthia sprong naar me toe. Ik ga wel naar Fiamme, je bent te jong om zo ver te gaan!" Stelde ze voor. Ik knikte dankbaar en sprong over het volgende hekken toen Cynthia de bocht om was. Nog een paar tuinen en ik was bij Karen en Dria. Het was een grote villa, net zoals mijn huis. Een mooie voortuin en palmen omsloten de dikke, zandkleurige muren en voor de open ramen hingen bleke, crémekleurige gordijnen. Ik miauwde een luid met mijn heldere stem, en even later ritselde een palm en sprongen twee bruine poezen omlaag."Hoi Minny, leuke dag?" Vroeg Karen, de grootste van het stel."Nou ja, stop eens met die afkorting!" Snorde ik."Carl en Percy zijn vermist en ik heb jullie nodig om ze te zoeken, want Hector was al achter ze aangegaan en is ook zoek!" Miauwde ik dan. Karen knikte waardig."Natuurlijk helpen we je kleintje!" Snorde ze. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, en ging ze voor het huis uit. "Goed. Fiamme, jij gaat alleen want Karen zal te goed op Minne moeten passen om instructies te geven." Fiora had de groepen nu verdeeld."Oké. Dat is goed." Fiamme ging een eind verder staan, terwijl ik boos naar Fiora keek. Ik was geen kleine kitten meer! Maar Karen sprong al voor me uit, recht een boom in en omlaag. Ik volgde haar en liep zwijgend achter haar aan tijdens de toch door de woudrand. Uiteindelijk vonden we niets, en ik voelde de moed in mijn poten zakken. Karen merkte dat ik trager liep want ze had zelfs al voorgesteld om uit te rusten. Ik zou echt niet uitrusten in dit smerige bos! Ik zuchtte diep en keek ongelukkig naar mijn strompelende poten. Karen zakte opeens neer, en gebaarde dat ik ook moest duiken. Want in een flits schoot er een pijl door de lucht, die Karen op een haar na miste. Ik haalde angstig hijgend adem, maar daar kwam al een tweede pijl."RENNEN!!!!" Brulde Karen, ze ramde me vooruit, en ik vloog over de zachte bosgrond. Sneller, sneller, sneller.... Ik maakte een gigantische sprong over een beek en rende door zonder omkijken, op de voet gevolgd door Karen. Maar dan suisde er iets door de lucht, Karen slaakte een snerpende gil, een doffe klap weerklonk en bloed bespetterde mijn vacht. Angst. Dat was het enige wat ik vervolgens voelde. Mijn poten werden ondergespat met bloed toen Karen voorover op de grond klapte, een pijl zat diep in haar nek. Een grote plas bloed verspreidde zich onder haar, droop omlaag naar de beek en druppelde er zachtjes in, met een angstaanjagend hol geluid. Karen's ogen waren dof, ze staarde naar een punt dat niet bestond, maar dan flikkerde er een lichtje in, haar lippen vormden geluidloze woorden. Ren, Minny, red je leven... Ik slaakte een gil die door de bomen heen galmde, voor er weer een pijl voorbij schoot die zich in een boom boorde. Mijn ogen werden gigantisch toen Karen's bloed mijn poten bereikte en ze rood kleurde, nat en heet, kleverig. Maar dan greep iets mijn nekvel, en sleurde me weg van Karen, wiens ogen nu dof werden. Er droop bloed uit haar mond. En dat gruwelijke beeld zou ik nooit vergeten. Ik was te geschokt om te kijken wie me had opgetild, maar hij moest erg groot zijn. Want mijn poten raakten de grond niet, ondanks mijn grootte en leeftijd. Het was allesinds een kater, maar dat kon me niets schelen. Alleen dat Karen nu dood in het woud lag, met een pijl in haar nek en starende ogen. Ik schudde mijn kop, en liet hem vervolgens hangen. Waar in Godsnaam ging die kater me heenbrengen? Ik staarde met vochtige ogen naar de grond, die nu bloedvlekken kreeg door het bloed dat van mijn poten drupte. Vreselijke flitsen van pijn en verdriet schoten door me heen, ze sneden als messen door me heen, tot ik een zacht gejammer niet kon onderdrukken. Dan schoot het door me heen dat degene die me vasthield een woudkat was! Ik worstelde me met een ruk los, en plofte op de grond. Blazend draaide ik me om. Mijn tegenstander was een grote goudgestreepte kater, hij had trotse, hemelsblauwe ogen die me nijdig aankeken."Niet protesteren, kleintje. Je kan beter naar ons kamp gaan." Gromde hij dreigend. Ik stak mijn klauwen uit en bleef hem woest aankijken."Ik ben Klauwvacht, een Donderclankrijger." Stelde hij zich ongeduldig voor. Achter hem kwam een donkergrijze kater tevoorschijn, die ongeveer even oud was als ik."Dat is Roetpoot, mijn leerling." Miauwde hij dan. Roetpoot was abnormaal knap, met rechte oren en snorharen, amandelvormige ogen met de kleur van fris gras en een dikke, pluizige staart vol zwarte strepen. Ik was een tel overdonderd en staarde hem aan, en hij keek net zo terug. Was ik dan zo mooi? Oké, ik, geef toe. Ik had mooie amberkleurige ogen, fijne bruine streepjes op mijn oren en voorhoofd, en ik was best slank voor mijn leeftijd. Maar zo bijzonder was ik toch niet? Hij was de eerste die zijn ogen neersloeg. Klauwvacht bleef me ijzig aanstaren."Wat doe je op ons territorium, kleintje?" Vroeg hij kil. Hij was niet meer zo aardig als eerst... Ik sloeg mijn ogen blozend neer."Hoe heet je?" Roetpoot sprong naar voren."Kop dicht Roetpoot, waag het niet te spreken met die indringer!" Snauwde Klauwvacht."Nee..." Miauwde ik zacht."Jij moet je kop houden, woudkat of niet." Klauwvacht leek overdonderd door mijn lef."Als je een poesiepoes bent, waarom heb je dan geen halsband?" Vroeg hij achterdochtig. Ik keek hem irriterend aan."Omdat ik nog klein ben, of weet je het verschil niet tussen een jonge kat en een oudje?!" Gromde ik woedend. Klauwvacht strekte zijn klauwen nu ook."Stop me dat beledigen kleine, of straks kan je alleen nog piepen." Bij die woorden keek Roetpoot zijn mentor geschokt aan. Ik zette mijn eens zo zachte vacht dik op."Probeer het maar!" Er verscheen een geamuseerd glimlachje op Klauwvacht's lippen, en hij zakte in aanvalshouding. Ik slikte even. Nu kon ik niet meer terug. Maar voor ik Klauwvacht kon bespringen ging Roetpoot tussen ons in staan."Stop!" Miauwde hij hysterisch tegen zijn mentor."Je stopt daarmee, oké!" Bij die woorden ging Klauwvacht een tikje beschaamd overeind zitten, en ging verder met me te bestuderen. Mijn blazende agressie verdween, nu kon ik hem alleen met ronde kittenogen aanstaren."Die aanvalshouding was best goed voor een poesiepoes." Miauwde hij onverwachts. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Roetpoot knikte opgewonden. Ondertussen was er een rode poes verschenen die me ook onderzoekend aankeek. Ik slikte even."Zou je je bij ons willen aansluiten?" Zijn vraag kwam even snel als een pijl."W-wat?" Mijn stem trilde."Waarom?!" Nu klonk ik nijdig."Ik heb jullie niet nodig, ik ben gelukkig genoeg zonder jullie!" Klauwvacht en de rode poes leken gekwetst, en Roetpoot keek alsof ik hem de liefde bekend had gemaakt, wat dus nogal raar zou overkomen. Ik liep traag achteruit."Ze is dood..." Er sprongen tranen in mijn ogen."Wie? Die poesiepoes?" Klauwvacht's ogen werden zachter. Ik knikte bevend, en mijn ogen zochten een ontsnappingsroute. Dan, totaal onverwachts, sprong ik weg, zo snel als ik kon sprong ik over de bosgrond en verdween in een mum van tijd. HOOFDSTUK 3 Mijn hart bonkte in mijn keel terwijl ik over de bosgrond sprong, al vlug was ik bij mijn tweebeennest, en sprong via het raam naar binnen. Daar rolde ik me op in mijn nest en sloot mijn ogen. "Minny, kom, we moeten naar buiten!" Fiora stond voor me. Zij en Fiamme hadden elkaar gekruist bij de zoektocht en Percy en Carl teruggevonden, van Hector geen spoor. Ze hadden gezorgd dat de huismensen bij Karen waren geweest, en geen woord erover. Ik knikte en volgde haar de deur uit. Mijn huismens maakte lokkende geluidjes, ze stond buiten met een doos met halsbanden. Ik liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een zacht kopje. Ze aaide me over mijn kop en deed een halsband aan. Hij was rekbaar, er zat geen tinkelend belletje aan en het plaatje was eenvoudig met mijn naam in tweebeentekens erop. Ik wachtte tot hij goed zat en sprong dan op het hek. Mijn tweebeen duwde Fiora zachtjes uit de deuropening en sloot hem nadat ze naar binnen was gegaan. Fiora sprong naast me op het hek. Ik keek haar even aan, sprong dan weer omlaag en wachtte tot we gelijk tempo hadden. We liepen langs het huis van Dria (en vroeger Karen) en gingen dan naar Fiamme's huis. De donkerrode poes zat op haar tuinhek met Cynthia naast haar."Hoi Minny, leuke dag?" Vroeg Fiamme. Ik knikte zwijgzaam. Mijn huismensen hadden alle spullen in dozen ingepakt, maar waarom? Waar gingen ze heen? En waarom mocht ik niet mee? Ik schudde mijn kop vertwijfeld."IK heb geen zin in een gesprek Fia, moet dringend naar huis." Ik draaide me vlug om en rende weg. "Ze zijn weg!" Gilde ik tegen een beduusde Fiora."Mijn huismensen hebben me gedumpt! Ze zijn verhuisd!!!" Ik kon mijn tranen niet onderdrukken. Nou ja, ik was best nog jong! Fiora likte me troostend over mijn kop."Jij moet kiezen waar je heengaat, mijn huismensen, of die woudkatten." Fluisterde ze. Nu leek dat woud wel aantrekkelijk, jagen en vechten voor je eer. Dat had eigenlijk wel iets. Ik drukte mijn neus tegen die van Fiora."Ik ga naar het woud. Ik beloof dat ik jou vaak kom opzoeken, en Cyn en Fia ook!" Ik glimlachte stralend. Fiora knikte begrijpend."Tot dan, hé." Miauwde ze met een scheef glimlachje."Oké!" Ik draaide me om en sprong het woud in. De zon scheen door het bladerdak, en ik sloop bijna, bang dat er een pijl naar me geschoten zou worden. Zou Roetpoot aan het trainen zijn? Ik kreeg een vreemd, warm gevoel in mijn buik bij de gedachte aan zijn grasgroene ogen die zo fel afstaken tegen zijn donkere pels... Schuddend met mijn kop liep ik door. Dan hoorde ik katten."... zou wel nodig zijn, en hoe zit het dan met Sneeuwvlam en haar jongen?" Dat was Klauwvacht! En ik rook Roetpoot en de rode poes! Wat een toeval. Ik drukte me nog dieper tegen de grond."Ruik jij ook poesiepoes?" Klauwvacht stond stil. Ik kon me niet meer inhouden, met een kreetje sprong ik uit de struik en vloog over de grond."Roetpoot, kijk even. Wij gaan door." Beval Klauwvacht. Takken ritselden, en Roetpoot verscheen een eind van me vandaan. Zonder aarzelen begon ik te rennen. Roetpoot had me vlug door, en met een verre achterstand begon hij ook te rennen. Ik slaakte nog een kreet, en zette er meer kracht in. Dan suisde er iets met een gruwelijk bekend geluid door de lucht, en boorde zich in de broze plek onder mijn rechterschouder. Een pijl. *** Ik was niet meer dan een miezerig stofje in het heelal, gewoon een doodgewoon, klein, zielig ding. Een ding met een gruwelijke pijn onder haar rechterschouder. Of eigenlijk een persoon, maar zo zwak dat je het niet eens kon merken. Mijn vacht was stijf van geronnen bloed, en rood dus. Dat voelde ik, ook al was het zo erg. Ik kon niets maar dan ook niets bewegen, niet één snorhaar. Dan drongen er geluiden door me heen, maar ik had geen idee van hoe lang geleden ze waren."O heilige Sterrenclan, hoe kan ze in Hemelsnaam nog leven?!" Het klonk geschokt. Meer niet. Ik verstond het amper. O God, help me, ik ben te jong om te sterven! Mijn gedachten waren zo lastig dat ze mijn bewustzijn beschadigden. Uiteindelijk gaf ik toe aan de sluier van duisternis die me dreigde te overmannen. Alles deed pijn, exlusief mijn onderschouder. O God, wanneer kon ik nu eindelijk iets bewegen? Ik spande me zo hard mogelijk in, tot ik mijn ogen met een schok opende. Waar was ik in Godsnaam?! Een groot, van bladeren gemaakt hol omringde me, rond me lagen hopen kruiden en bladeren en ik lag op mos. Shit. Ze hadden me meegenomen. Er was verder niemand in het hol, alleen ik, en ik was ik, dus was ik alleen. Shit, wat voor onzin zat ik nu weer uit te kramen? Ik schudde wild met mijn kop om de pijn uit te bannen, en dan vloog mijn blik over de plek waar ik was geraakt. O God, er lag een verband van spinrga over, en dat was bloedrood. De vacht errond ook. Shit. Wanneer ging ik nu eindelijk eens stoppen met vloeken?! Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht. God, alsjeblieft, laat degene die me gered heeft vlug terugkomen! lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Hoe het Begon